V3.03
and |Related = * 3.03 Patch Notes |Prev = V3.02 |Next = V3.04 }} New Skins in the Store The following skins were added along with this patch. * * The following skin was added along with this patch, but was not made available until Tuesday, March 5. * League of Legends V3.03 Champions and (Added March 1) * (Passive) ** Valor periodically marks enemies as Vulnerable. Quinn's first attack against Vulnerable targets will deal bonus physical damage. * (Q) ** Quinn sends Valor forth in a straight line skillshot. Valor stops at the first enemy struck, damaging and briefly blinding all nearby enemies. ** : Valor damages and blinds all nearby enemies. * (W) ** (Passive): Attacking a Vulnerable target will increase Quinn's attack speed for a few seconds. ** (Active): Valor rushes to the skies, revealing a large area around Quinn, including all brush and non-stealthed units. ** *** (Passive): Valor gains a large amount of attack speed permanently. *** (Active): Valor reveals a large area around him, including brush and non-stealthed units. * (E) ** Quinn dashes to an enemy, dealing damage and slowing them briefly. She then kicks back off her target, landing near her maximum attack range. ** : Valor dashes to an enemy, damaging and slowing them for a brief time. * (Ultimate) ** Quinn leaps away from the battlefield and allows Valor to take her place briefly. Valor functions as a mobile melee attacker and gains a huge movement speed bonus when out of combat. This bonus is decreased gradually to a smaller value when in combat. ** : Valor flies from the battlefield, allowing Quinn to return in a hail of bolts that damage all nearby enemies. Damage is increased based on how much health targets are missing. If Tag Team is not cast a second time, Skystrike is cast automatically once Tag Team ends. :These changes slightly reduced Amumu's burst damage and allow his opponents to spread out during team fights, avoiding all being locked down by Curse of the Sad Mummy. * ** Damage reduced to 80/130/180/230/280 from 80/140/200/260/320. * ** Radius reduced to 550 from 600. :As a classic ranged AD carry, we wanted to make her stand out as a bigger late game threat. * Attack speed per level increased to 4% from 3.34%. :These changes reduce Darius' ability to snowball during the laning phase while preserving his multi-kill chains of Noxian Guillotine in team fights. * ** When Noxian Guillotine kills the target, it can be recast within the next 12 seconds. This can occur multiple times in succession. ** Cooldown adjusted to 120/100/80 seconds from 100 at all ranks. * Several of Fiddlesticks' visual effects have been updated. :We've slightly reduced Garen's resilience as he no longer gains bonus armor and Magic resist from his base stats. Garen will lose between 4-14 armor and magic resist depending on his level. * ** Heal amount reduced to 0.4% of maximum health per second from 0.5%. * ** Fixed a bug where the cast time was faster than intended. * ** Passive adjusted to now increase bonus armor and magic Resist (from items, runes or masteries) by 20% instead of total armor and magic resist by 20%. * ** Fixed a bug where the cast time was faster than intended. :These changes make Hecarim's durability more consistent by smoothing out his early game jungle clear while reducing his late game survivability in team fights. * ** Damage increased to 60/95/130/165/200 from 50/85/120/155/190. * ** Healing adjusted to 20% at all ranks from 10/15/20/25/30%. ** Cooldown increased to 20/18.5/17/15.5/14 seconds from 14 at all ranks. ** Fixed a bug where Spirit of Dread was stating it dealt more damage than it actually was. * ** Mana cost reduced to 100/150/200 from 150/225/300. :We've made Nether Blade consistent against all structures. As an already effective mobile assassin, Kassadin does not need unnecessary pushing power. * ** Fixed a bug where Kassadin's basic attacks with Nether Blade active triggered Muramana's active damage more than once. ** Nether Blade's active no longer deals damage to inhibitors or the nexus. :These changes remove the least noticeable points of excess power on Kayle's kit. To increase Reckoning's immediate impact, its slow is becoming stronger but now has a shorter duration. * No longer gains magic resist per level. * ** No longer amplifies damage while the target is slowed. ** Now applies a stack of Holy Fervor to the target. ** Slow duration reduced to 3 seconds from 4. ** Slow amount adjusted to 35/40/45/50/55% from 35% at all ranks. ** Missile Speed increased to 1500 from 1300. :These changes clarify Cougar form's intended strengths of high damage and high mobility rather than durability. * No longer gains magic resist per level. * ** Ability power ratio increased to 0.6 from 0.4. * ** No longer grants bonus armor or magic resist. * ** Fixed a bug where Ruthless Predator was unable to critically strike on any of the attacks; Ruthless Predator can now critically strike on the first attack. :These changes provide opponents with early lane counterplay to Taric by reducing the amount of passive armor granted by Shatter. In return, Taric is gaining meaningful ways to potentially scale into the later game, new itemization options and better ability to engage his opponents at close range. * Base attack damage reduced to 57 from 62. * - Remade ** Taric's basic attacks deal bonus magic damage equal to 2% of his maximum Mana; this bonus damage is doubled against champions. * ** Passive armor aura adjusted to 12% of Taric's armor from 10/15/20/25/30 (Taric's self-armor bonus remains 10/15/20/25/30). ** Active damage now additionally scales with 30% of Taric's armor. ** Mana cost reduced to 50 at all ranks from 50/60/70/80/90. * ** Mana cost reduced to 75 from 95. :As with Ashe, we wanted to make her stand out as a bigger late game threat. * Attack speed per level increased to 4% from 3.01%. :These changes preserve the intended gameplay and counterplay of Bloodlust by forcing AP Tryndamere build up Fury before being able to fully take advantage of his heal. Using Bloodlust at 100 Fury will result in the same 1.5 AP ratio as before the patch. * ** Ability power ratio adjusted to 0.3 + 0.012 per Fury consumed (total 1.5 at maximum Fury) from 1.5. :These changes help alleviate some of the high pressure of playing Vayne by allowing her more liberal use of Tumble and Condemn. * Mana per level increased to 35 from 27. * ** Mana cost reduced to 30 from 40. :These changes reduce her early jungle presence by slowing down her clearing speed. We reintroduced counterplay to Vault Breaker by rewarding opponents for interrupting her while she is charging up. * Base attack damage reduced to 54 from 58. * ** Now goes on a 3-second cooldown and refunds 50% of the Mana cost when interrupted instead of fully refreshing the cooldown and refunding 100% of the Mana cost. * ** Damage reduced to 4/5.5/7/8.5/10% of maximum Health from 6/7/8/9/10%. :These changes reduce Xin Zhao's ability to stick to his target in early engagements and reduce his burst damage especially when building purely defensive items. * ** Damage reduced to 70/105/140/175/210 from 70/110/150/190/230. ** Cooldown increased to 14/13/12/11/10 seconds from 13/12/11/10/9. * ** Base damage reduced to 75/175/275 from 125/225/325. ** Cooldown increased to 120/110/100 seconds from 100/90/80. :These changes differentiate Razor Shuriken as a higher risk, higher reward alternative to Shadow Slash. * ** Damage increased to 75/115/155/195/235 from 75/110/145/180/215. * ** Damage reduced to 60/90/120/150/180 from 60/95/130/165/200. Items *Passive Health Regen reduced to 1% of maximum Health per 5 seconds from 1.5%. :These changes make Bilgewater Cutlass a better early pickup for champions who want to utilize its UNIQUE Active. * Recipe changed: + + 200 gold = 1400 gold * Attack damage reduced to 25 from 40. * Life steal increased to 12% from 10%. * UNIQUE Active damage decreased to 100 from 150. * UNIQUE Active slow reduced to 25% from 30%. * UNIQUE Active range increased to 500 from 400. * UNIQUE Active cooldown increased to 90 seconds from 60 seconds. :These changes make Blade of the Ruined King a more universally useful item for Attack Damage champions and allow it to better fulfill its role in their arsenal as an item to combat high Health targets. * Recipe changed: + + + 650 gold = 2850 gold * Attack damage reduced to 30 from 45. * Now grants 40% attack speed. * Life steal increased to 15% from 10%. * UNIQUE Passive adjusted to "Deals 5% of the target's current Health in bonus physical damage (max 90 damage vs. monsters and minions) on hit." * UNIQUE Active changed to "Deals 15% of target champion's maximum Health as physical damage (min. 100), heals for the same amount, and steals 30% of the target's Movement Speed for 4 seconds (60 second cooldown)." * UNIQUE Active range increased to 500 from 400. * Incinerate damage reduced to 14-50 over 3 seconds from 15-66. Game UI * Players can now access 4 new pings in game through a radial menu ** "Enemy Missing", "On My Way", "Danger", and "Assist Me" * Fixed a bug in which the tooltip for the item shop button would remain over the item shop once it opened Spectator Mode * In Spectator Mode, the ping button on the minimap has been removed Co-op vs AI * Retreat behavior on bots in Dominion Co-op vs AI has been improved General :We made a bunch of quality of life improvements to passive on-attack effects so they’re no longer consumed when attacking wards. * is no longer consumed when attacking wards. * is no longer consumed when attacking wards. * Passive is no longer consumed when attacking wards. * Spellblade is no longer consumed when attacking wards. * Spellblade is no longer consumed when attacking wards. * Spellblade is no longer consumed when attacking wards. * Spellblade is no longer consumed when attacking wards. * Cursors in colorblind mode have been updated ** All red cursors have been recolored to orange ** The spellcasting cursor has been recolored to a lighter shade of blue * LeaverBuster has been improved to account for client-related issues * Fixed an issue that would cause some particles to be invisible for the duration of the match (ex: , , and ) * Fixed an issue that would cause some spells to go on cooldown without casting when the target entered fog of war * Health bars will now display thicker black lines for every 1000 health. * Enabling HUD animations now animates health and resource bars on the HUD. * The death screen has been upgraded: Enemy and allied particles and champions will now retain light coloration while your champion is dead. Undocumented Changes Champions * no longer highlights its sight area to the enemy team. Items * Combine cost increased to 800 from 275 (total cost remains the same). * Life steal increased to 12% from 10%. Hotfix A minor patch was released on March 5 at 02:00(PST). An announcement was made by RiotSuperfoxman: :"We're hotfixing Blade of the Ruined King tonight based on community feedback and the state of the live game." *Attack Damage reduced to 25 from 30. *Combine cost increased to 1000 gold from 650 (total cost increased to 3200 gold from 2850). *Active heal amount is now reduced by the target's armor. *Maximum damage dealt to minions and monsters reduced to 60 from 90. de:V3.03 fr:V3.03 pl:V3.03 Category:Patch notes